Margaret Carter (Earth-199999)
, , liaison with U.S. Army, , Allies, Howling Commandos, Captain America | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother (deceased); Harrison Carter (father, deceased); Amanda Carter (mother, deceased)According to a file in The Avengers Blu-ray extras Unnamed husband (deceased); | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Winchester, Hampshire, England, UK; formerly Camp Lehigh, USA | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former soldier, British Liaison to the U.S. Army | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = London, England | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British operative acting as a liaison to U.S. Army, specifically the Strategic Scientific Reserve. World War II Peggy served under Colonel Chester Phillips in the S.S.R. during WWII. She was assigned as a liaison from the British government to help combat against Hitler's top secret science division Hydra. She first met Steve Rogers at Colonel Phillips' training base and oversaw his and the other potential candidate's training for Operation: Rebirth. When Rogers was selected as the candidate, she escorted him to the U.S. Army's secret base in Brooklyn under a pawnshop. After Dr. Erskine was murdered in after Rogers' successful transformation, she followed the Rogers and the spy into the streets of Brooklyn and fired off several rounds into the car that the spy was escaping in. Colonel Phillips was given a new assignment to take the S.S.R. to Europe to take the fight directly to Hydra and made Agent Carter and Howard Stark a part of his staff. Agent Carter and Howard Stark helped Captain Rogers get to his destination to the secret Hydra base that allied POWs were held. Peggy soon developed a crush for Steve, though referred to it as "having faith in him". She was along with the company of soldiers led by Colonel Phillips to follow Captain Rogers into Hydra's last base of operations. After defeating Schmidt, Captain Rogers flew the Hydra plane into the Atlantic region. During his descent he expressed his grief about not being able to make his date with Agent Carter to her over the military radio frequency. In the final days of World War II, Peggy Carter led the SSR and the Howling Commandos in capturing one of Hydra's last outposts in Austria. As the outpost's senior officer, Werner Reinhardt was taken into custody, he reminding her of Hydra's motto - "cut off one head, two more shall take its place.", she retorted that they'll just keep cutting their heads off. As Carter's men boxed up the dangerous devices at the facility, including the Obelisk, she suggested that there should be a peacetime organization dedicated to keeping such devices in their care, and to keep an eye on those who would use them. Werner Reinhardt was imprisoned in a facility known as "the Rat," where Agent Carter would routinely interrogate the prisoner. After several attempts to offer his services to the SSR, Agent Carter informed Werner Reinhardt he would remain in the prison alone for the rest of his life. Aftermath and moving on One year after Captain America's disappearance, Agent Carter had become a member SSR, post World War II. She is disrespected and poorly treated because of her gender as well as many agents think that she only got the jobs because of her past relationship with Steve, which resulted in Peggy stuck filing paperwork instead of working in field. Because of her new position, she was transferred into New York City and moved in with a another women named Colleen O'Brien. They developed a close friendship. Working for Howard Stark Colleen returns home after a late night work just when Peggy is preparing to go to the office. Colleen complained about having to teach men who came home from the war to use a rivet gun and how the women was forced to lay off to make room for the returning war vets. Peggy worries about Colleen when she sneezed and told her to stay in bed all day while when Colleen criticizes Peggy about her lack of meaningful personal relationship because of her job at the "phone company". When her boss Chief Roger Dooley puts another agent Jack Thompson in charge of a manhunt for Howard Stark who failed to appear at a senate hearing over the possible sale of his inventions to enemies of the United States, Peggy tries to defend her ally from the war to the other agents, but is shot down. Only one agent, Daniel Sousa, sympathizes with Carter because he was also poorly treated at work after losing a leg during the war and defends her from the others. Carter appreciates his action but denied his sympathy because she doesn't want to be seen as a victim. Later that night, she goes to eat at a diner and finds a message written on her napkin telling her to go out into the alley. Once outside, she is approached by a mysterious British man, and Peggy instinctively defends herself from him. A car pulls between her and the man, the window then rolls down to reveal none other than Howard Stark. She gets into the car within, and reveals the man she attacked is his butler, Edwin Jarvis. Stark then lets her know the dangerous devices of his on the black market, his "Big Baddies" were stolen from his vault, where they were locked away so no one would ever get their hands on them. Stark wants Peggy to find those devices and clear his name. The next day, Carter tries to get a lead on a fence who could be selling Stark's devices. She hears around the office that the SSR is suspicious of Spider Raymond, a club owner and gangster, and that they will be inspecting the club later. Carter goes there on her own disguised as a Blonde American woman while avoiding cameras. She starts to seduce Raymond after talking her way into his office, who goes in for a kiss when one of his guards barges into the room. The guard leaves, but her knock-out lipstick that she put on earlier has already knocked out the gangster. She looks inside his vault, and discovers one of Stark's big baddies inside - a small, glowing ball. Carter calls Jarvis, whose services Stark lent to Agent Carter for her investigation, and he tells her the item is Nitramene, a substance that emits Vita-Rays to create explosions with a blast radius of 500 yards. Peggy leaves with the Nitramene, dodging they eyes of Agent Thompson and the other SSR agents who have since arrived at the club. She takes it back to her apartment, where Colleen is already in bed with the flu. She grabs various chemicals stored around her apartment and goes into the bathroom to deactivate the Nitramene, but she hears a disturbance in the rest of her apartment. Agent Carter leaves the bathroom and finds her room mate dead with a gunshot wound to the head, and is attacked by the same man who killed Spider Raymond. During the fight, she notices he has a scar across his neck. Peggy throws him out of her apartment window, but when she looks down his body is nowhere to be seen. She then goes to Colleen dead body and broke down in tears over her death. The next day, Jarvis and Carter is back at the diner, sharing their information. Jarvis comforts her about Colleen's death and told her he knows a scientist of Stark's industry. Peggy and Jarvis take what is left of the Nitramene to one of Stark's laboratories, where Doctor Anton Vanko takes a look at it. He directs them to a nearby Roxxon Oil Company facility where the fence may be selling the devices to a new buyer. That night, Carter and Jarvis stake the place out, taking notice of the two heavily armed guards outside. Agent Carter sneaks into the factory and finds a Roxxon scientist talking to someone selling the Nitramene. A radio from Jarvis, who is still outside, alerts the two of them to her presence, and they go after her with guns drawn. Peggy uses a flash to disorient the scientist, but the seller heads to a dairy truck and opens the back to reveal dozens of Nitramene devices. Agent Carter aims her gun at the seller as he picks up one of the devices, threatens to blow both of them up if he didn't give any information. He loosens his collar, revealing he has the same scar on his neck as the man who attacked Agent Carter in her apartment, and pulls a device out of his pocket to help him He gives her a warning, "Leviathan is coming," and throws down the device. Peggy hurries out of the factory, and watches its destruction as she and Jarvis speed away. The next day, at the diner, Peggy intimidates a fellow customer being abusive towards a waitress, Angie Martinelli, Peggy was friendly with. After ordering Angie to turn off a radio program that was about the adventures of Captain America where "Betty Carver" - a female character that was supposed to represent / replace Peggy's role, was constantly kidnapped by Nazis, screamed, complained and being smitten with Captain America, Carter talks to Angie about finding a new apartment. Angie mentions there might be an opening in her building before Peggy meets with Jarvis, who takes her back to one of Howard Stark's currently unused houses. Stark wants her to live in the house for the time being. Carter at first refuses since he connections to a wanted criminal would "put a noose around her neck." but changed her mind and stay one night after feeling how comfortable the bed was. Carter then goes to the dairy plant the seller's truck was from disguised as a health official to look for any leads on the location of the Nitramene. She doesn't find anything there, but the plant's manager lets her know one employee, Sheldon McFee, has been sick for two days and uses his truck to commute. Went back to the SSR offices, Peggy starts talking to Agent Sousa when he gets back the developed film that possibly has the blonde woman seen with Spider Raymond, who unknown to the SSR is actually Carter herself. Peggy tries to get the photos out of Sousa's desk when she is called to the Roxxon offices. Roxxon's CEO, Hugh Jones, agrees with Chief Dooley that Stark was behind the attack, and correctly thinks his factory was destroyed by a Nitramene device Stark was previously working on. The Vita-Rays emitted by the device should still be on anyone who was in the factory at the time the device went off, and Chief Dooley wants Agents Carter and Thompson to test Roxxon's employees for them. Before she starts, Carter takes the counter into the bathroom with her, and finds the radiation is strongest in her clothes. While the employees are being screened for Vita-Rays, Peggy notices the scientist who was in the factory that night. The scientist is cleared, but as he is walking away, Carter asks Hugh Jones if his employees change their clothes when they arrive at work. Because they do, she suggests that they should screen the employees' clothes in the locker rooms rather the employees themselves. Realizing he's been caught, the scientist, Miles Van Ert, starts to run away, and Dooley and Thompson chase after him. Carter, on the other hand, asks where the hallway Van Ert ran down leads to and intercepts Van Ert by attacking him with an employee's briefcase. Later that night, Peggy waits at the diner for Jarvis. While she's waiting, Angie shows her a newspaper clipping showing the available room in her building, but takes it personally when Peggy turns down the option, not knowing what happened to Agent Carter's last roommate. Jarvis picks her up, and the two of them head off towards Sheldon McFee's house. Unknown to them, both the SSR and the green suited man are moving in on McFee's location as well after both was searching for the closest connection of Leet Brannis. She sneaks inside his house using the noise from McFee's radio as a cover, but he eventually notices she's there and starts fighting her. He's no match for Agent Carter, who easily takes him out. While she's tying him up, she hears a car starting outside, and pulls a man out of McFee's milk truck. It's the same person from the factory, Leet Brannis. Peggy puts a gun to his head, and wants information out of him. Once she offers him protection, he tells her that Leviathan is his former employer, and they tasked him with stealing the Nitramene from Stark's vault. Once Brannis stole the weapons, he decided to double-cross Leviathan and sell them to the highest bidder, making him an enemy of the mysterious organization. In this time, McFee managed to get out of his bonds and ran away, only to be caught by Dooley and Thompson. While driving Brannis back to the SSR, they are ambushed by the green suited man, who jumps off a bridge on to the top of the truck. Agent Carter gets onto the roof to fight him off. A shot through the roof incapacitates Brannis, forcing Jarvis to take control of the car. Eventually, Peggy nails his hand to the roof of the truck with his knife, and tells Jarvis and Brannis to get out of the truck. It drives of the road and falls into the Atlantic, and the dozens of Nitramene devices on board go off at once, resulting in a bright, huge explosion. Unfortunately, Brannis is near death, and uses his final moments to draw a symbol resembling a heart into the dirt. Peggy and Jarvis notice the lights of Thompson's car getting nearer, and erase Brannis' symbol and get out of there. When stitching up a wound Carter received when fighting with the mysterious man earlier, Jarvis confronts Carter of her refusal to accept his help. She admits that she is still hurt about Colleen and Steve's death, feeling that everyone in her life will die at some point of because of her job. Jarvis says that no one could bear the weight of the world alone, not even Captain America and asks her to accept his help, even compare Peggy's action to her SSR co-workers. She apologizes and promises to accept his help from now on. The next day, Peggy goes to Angie's building to apply for the room. She's nervous about having to interview by Miriam Fry for a room there, but she meets the strict interviewer's standards. Agent Carter One night while alone in the office, the telephone rang, informing intel of the location of the criminal organization known as Zodiac. She went to the Zodiac base, took out the Zodiac members single handed and was able to retrieve a serum. After the mission, Agent Flynn reprimanded her for not going through the proper procedures. However the telephone rang, this time with Howard Stark on the other end. Stark informed Agent Flynn that Agent Carter would co-head the newly created S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Agent Flynn had to personally assist Agent Carter packing her belongings. Retirement By 1953, Peggy had gotten married. Ironically, her husband was a soldier who's life had been saved by Captain Rogers. The two would later have children. By the 2010's, Peggy, now well into her nineties, was living in a nursing home, and suffering from Alzheimer's disease. Captain America had been found frozen in the Arctic, having not aged, and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. following the Battle for New York in which he and the Avengers saved the world from an alien invasion. He discovered Peggy was still alive and visited her in the nursing home, she gave Steve advice regarding his doubt to continue working for S.H.I.E.L.D. before forgetting he had been defrozen and being glad that Steve had returned. | Powers = | Abilities = She was an expert marksman, capable of a headshot against a target fleeing in a vehicle several dozen meters away, despite being momentarily distracted by a car bomb close by. She was also highly qualified in close quarters combat, and military trainer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Alzheimer | Equipment = | Transportation = Peggy formerly used a number of vehicles, including an unarmed transport plane piloted by Howard Stark, various army vehicles and even stolen Hydra Cars. | Weapons = A variety of weapons were used by Carter, including standard issued Thompson submachine guns, a M1911 Pistol, a Walther PPK, and stolen Hydra weapons powered by the Tesseract. | Notes = * Peggy Carter is portrayed by Hayley Atwell in Captain America: The First Avenger, the Marvel One-Shot Agent Carter, the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Shadows" and "The Things We Bury" and stars in the television series Marvel's Agent Carter. She also provided voice-over work for the character for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Atwell again appeared as Peggy Carter in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with CGI to make her look elderly. Atwell will make an appearance in the upcoming films Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man. | Trivia = * Peggy was born on April 9, 1919. * A deleted scene for The Avengers shows Steve looking through some military documents on his fellow comrades in the war. He sees one where Peggy Carter is revealed to be alive, and considers using the phone to call her, but decides against it and continues looking through the documents. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Government Agents Category:Alzheimer Disease